


Драбблы с однострочников

by Justin_Hill



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Battle of Five Armies, Dark Fíli, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Prostitution, Protective Kíli, Top Kíli, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill





	1. топ!Кили/Фили. Первый раз братьев. Порн. NC-17

В их первый раз у Фили подрагивают пальцы и сбивается дыхание – от близости обнаженного тела, от яркости ощущений, от того, что это впервые. В их первый раз Фили медлит, боясь причинить вред и словно еще не до конца веря, что Кили – раскрасневшийся и с шальным взглядом – тоже хочет его, поэтому Кили берет инициативу в свои руки. Тянется целовать, мажет губами по скулам, переворачивает их обоих, опрокидывая Фили на спину, прижимается сверху и трется, словно кот. Движения немного дерганные, потому что Кили нестерпимо хочется дотронуться до брата как можно скорее, но когда штаны и белье оказываются на полу, Кили тоже сбавляет ход. Изучает тело Фили руками, губами и языком (и Фили плавится от его прикосновений), проводит носом вдоль тазобедренных косточек, а потом поднимает взгляд и молча спрашивает: «Можно?»  
У Фили нет ни сил, ни желания ответить «нет».

В их первый раз Кили наваливается на Фили сверху, двигаясь медленно и осторожно, смотрит на него неверяще и восхищенно. Им обоим будет в чем попрактиковаться: Фили узкий, едва растянут, а Кили изливается в него слишком быстро, но никто из них не жалеет о том, что произошло. После, когда они валяются в кровати, Фили перебирает мокрые спутанные волосы брата, а Кили целует костяшки его пальцев.


	2. Кили/Фили; Фили ранен/без сознания, Кили напуган, агрессивен и не подпускает никого к брату.

– Говорят, ты вел себя как загнанный горный лев.  
Кили дергается от его слов и пытается протиснуться в дверь мимо брата. Но Фили ловит его за предплечье, не давая уйти, скрыться от разговора и правды. Кили знает: он облажался. Схватка с орками была внезапной, они не ожидали нападения; разделились, хотя всегда сражаются спина к спине. Кили увидел брата только после боя. Вид расплывающегося красного пятна на рубахе мигом напомнил о том, что Фили снял кольчугу, когда они останавливались на привал у ручья. Фили был без сознания, и Кили впал в отчаяние: сразу вспомнилась Битва за Эребор, как он зажимал раны Фили и шептал, что все будет хорошо, как алела струйка крови изо рта старшего. Как лекари потом унесли тело брата в лагерь, не подпуская к нему Кили, и он думал, что потерял Фили. В этот раз он не собирался отдавать Фили никому, кидался на Торина и Балина, разбил в кровь губу пытавшемуся успокоить его Ори. Сейчас он понимает, что от его действий могло стать еще хуже, если бы Двалин, в конце концов, не скрутил бы его, благодаря чему Дори смог наконец оказать Фили помощь.  
Запаниковал.  
Обезумел.  
Облажался.  
– Я…  
Фили притягивает его к себе и обнимает так, что хрустят ребра.  
– Я знаю.


	3. Фили|Кили. Братья учатся целоваться друг на друге. Флафф, романтика, красные от смущения щеки, первое возбуждение.

– Фили! Ну давай попробуем! – глаза мелкого горят от предвкушения, словно впереди его ожидает нечто потрясающее и волшебное. Фили не сомневается, что его, как старшего брата, впереди ожидает разве что хорошая порция ремня, если кто-то из взрослых войдет в комнату. Фили чувствует себя как не в своей тарелке.  
Странно.  
Смущенно.  
Неловко.  
– Кили, подож…  
Кили явно надоедают разговоры: он бросается вперед, вытянув губы трубочкой.  
– Ой, – Кили отстраняется, жалобно смотря и потирая переносицу. Выглядит он и смешно и трогательно одновременно, и Фили не в силах сдержаться. Он притягивает брата за отвороты весеннего плаща.  
– Наклони голову, – почему-то шепчет Фили.  
Кили отрывисто кивает, облизывая губы, Фили заботливо отводит прядь с его лица. В горле отчего-то пересыхает.  
– Наверное, надо закрыть глаза, – говорит Кили, чьи глаза широко распахнуты, а взгляд мечется от глаз Фили к его рту и обратно.  
Фили наклоняется к брату. Губы у Кили сухие и горячие, и Фили невольно облизывает свои. Кили вздрагивает от неожиданности, потрясенно выдыхает и прижимается ближе. Кажется, они стоят так, просто соприкасаясь губами, целую вечность, прежде чем Фили отстраняется. На щеках Кили румянец, а сам Фили чувствует, как горят уши.  
– Ну… неплохо вышло, да? – неловко начинает он, но Кили вскидывает голову и солнечно улыбается.  
– Ничего. В следующий раз лучше получится!


	4. Модерн АУ! Фили/Кили. Братья сироты, для того, чтобы прокормить себя и брата Фили вынужден оказывать некоторым мужчинам услуги интимного характера. Ссоры с Кили и бурные примирения. NC-17!

Раньше Кили пытался скандалить. Кричал, хлопал дверью и уходил – на пару часов, правда, не больше. Бывало, даже угрожал, что сам выйдет на улицу, если Фили не прекратит это. Один раз замахнулся – и, увидев выражение лица брата, понял, каким мудаком был. Зарплаты Фили едва хватало сводить концы с концами: почти все уходило на оплату счетов за квартиру и раздачу долгов. Фили же всегда приносил деньги, на которые они могли позволить купить себе что-то из обновок или порадовать себя хорошим куском мяса. Как-то раз, на его день рождения, Фили достал младшему трюфели. Кили никогда не задумывался о том, откуда брат берет деньги – догадывался, что дело нечисто, и старался не замечать. А когда узнал, устроил скандал.  
Сейчас у него другие методы.  
Когда Фили приходит домой, Кили набрасывается на него сразу, как тот выходит из душа. Пальцами и губами обводит темные очертания засосов, стирает отпечатки грубых рук нежными прикосновениями, убирает чужие следы, ревностно ставя поверху свое клеймо. Зарывается носом в светлые волоски вокруг члена, обдавая горячим дыханием плоть. А потом шепчет на ухо, дыша жарко и влажно, что Фили только его и ничей больше.  
Отдается сам без остатка, дарит Фили удовольствие, заставляя его забыть обо всех тех, кто прикасался к нему ночью.  
Они справятся.


	5. Перед смертью Кили шепчет Фили, как ему страшно и холодно. Фили зажимает пальцами его раны. "Я никогда не говорил тебе, что люблю тебя. А сейчас уже поздно". Ангст.

– Не уходи, только не уходи от меня, – шепчет Фили, одной рукой прижимая брата к себе, а другой – зажимая рану на его боку. Кровь течет сквозь пальцы, не думая останавливаться, ей нет конца – как и отчаянию Фили.  
– Холодно, брат, – шепчет посиневшими губами Кили. – К-как же х-холодно. Я боюсь, Фили…  
Фили шепчет что-то успокаивающее в ответ, хотя оба знают, что им не выбраться. У него самого сломаны ребра, нога словно горит в огне от ранения отравленным клинком. Они понимают, что это – конец, даже если Битва будет выиграна. Они не услышат радостных песен, не попробуют эльфийский эль за праздничным столом, не увидят разноцветные снопы икр салютов в честь победы. Фили не увидит улыбки на лице брата, не притронется так, как никогда не смел.  
И от этого еще больнее.  
– Я никогда не говорил тебе, что люблю тебя. А сейчас уже поздно, – Фили заботливо отводит упавшую на лицо младшего прядь волос, наклоняется ближе, игнорируя простреливающую боль, прислоняясь ко лбу брата. Пальцами очерчивает побелевшие скулы, прикасается губами к разбитой переносице.  
– Фили, – Кили ловит взгляд светлых глаз, полный безысходности и грусти. – Я буду ждать тебя там.  
Последний выдох брата Фили ловит губами, ощущая на языке вкус горечи и слез.  
Через мгновение его глаза закрываются и мир меркнет.


	6. dark!Фили/Кили. Заставлять заниматься сексом, Кили готов терпеть ради брата все

Проклятие гномов – жажда золота и драгоценностей. Из-за них они спускаются все глубже в горы, из-за них реже появляются на поверхности, предпочитая сверкающие в свете факелов камни компании яркого солнца. Это жажда бушует в крови многих, сводя с ума, подчиняя волю и разум, разрушая, приводя к гибели.  
У Фили иная жажда.  
Кили сталкивается с ней почти каждую ночь, когда под покровом темноты брат забирается в его кровать. Иногда он сталкивается с ней лицом к лицу при свете дня, когда Фили стискивает его колено – до боли и синяков, улыбаясь при этом сидящим напротив товарищам. Кили ничем не выдает происходящее под столом.  
Ночами Фили берет его, двигается сильно, яростно, мощно. Шепчет, что Кили не посмеет никому рассказать, иначе будет хуже. Иногда брат подходит к нему днем, когда никого нет рядом, и грубо сминает его губы своими, словно помечая, показывая, что выхода нет и бежать некуда.  
Кили и не пытается.  
Он знает, что жажда, овладевшая его братом, сильнее, что это – проклятие, что они справятся. Потому что если сдастся и сломается Кили, то темнота окончательно поглотит Фили, а этого младший допустить не может. И Кили терпит, закрывая глаза и покоряясь сокрушительной волне, позволяя вжимать себя в матрас.  
Проклятие гномов – жажда золота.  
Проклятие Фили – жажда брата.


	7. kid!fic. Фили|Кили. Маленький Кили остриг волосы Фили, чтобы сделать себе бороду. Фили плачет, глядя на него Кили тоже плачет и лезет обниматься

Фили хочется хорошенько стукнуть младшего, но он знает, что нельзя, поэтому просто разворачивается на пятках и выбегает из дома, подальше от брата и чтобы не видеть в зеркале криво обрезанные волосы да покрасневшие от сдерживаемых слез глаза. Он прячется в старой кузнице, которой не пользуются уже лет десять – никому в голову не придет искать его здесь. Прислонившись к стене, Фили размазывает злые слезы по щекам, плачет от обиды, злости, бессилия – придется ходить так две полных Луны, прежде чем можно будет заплести косы. Насмешек теперь не избежать, да перед Торином будет стыдно – приехать должен.  
Звук осторожных шагов заставляет Фили встрепенуться – еще не хватало, чтобы наследника рода Дурина застали ревущим.  
– Фи? – неуверенно спрашивает Кили. Фили надеется, что брат пройдет мимо, не заметив его, но Кили уже кидается к нему.  
– Прости-прости-прости меня, – шепчет младший, уткнувшись Фили в шею и хлюпая носом. Фили не отвечает, и Кили обнимает его, прижимается к шее холодными, мокрыми щеками, отчего Фили невольно вздрагивает. Кили начинает реветь еще пуще и сильнее вцепляется в брата.  
– Я просто хотел такую же бороду, как у мистера Балина. Я больше не буду, Фи, пожалуйста, только не обижайся на меня! Хочешь, ты мне тоже волосы отрежешь?  
Фили вздыхает, успокаиваясь, и обнимает Кили в ответ.


End file.
